wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 62
Mrok jeszcze nie zapadł, gdy już pierwsze fale ludu poczęły napływać do ogrodów cezara. Tłumy, przybrane świątecznie, uwieńczone, ochocze i śpiewające, a w części pijane, szły patrzeć na nowe, wspaniałe widowisko. Okrzyki: "Semaxii! Sarmenticii!", rozlegały się na Via Tecta, na moście Emiliusza i z drugiej strony Tybru, na drodze Tryumfalnej, koło cyrku Nerona i aż hen po wzgórze Watykańskie. Widywano już i poprzednio w Rzymie ludzi palonych na słupach, lecz nigdy dotąd nie widziano takiej ilości skazanych. Cezar i Tygellin, chcąc skończyć z chrześcijanami, a zarazem zapobiec zarazie, która z więzień rozchodziła się coraz bardziej po mieście, nakazali opróżnić wszystkie podziemia, tak że zostało w nich zaledwie kilkudziesięciu ludzi, przeznaczonych na koniec igrzysk. Toteż tłumy po przebyciu bram ogrodowych oniemiały ze zdziwienia. Wszystkie aleje główne i boczne, biegnące wśród gęstwiny drzew, wokół łąk, kęp, stawów, sadzawek i poletków obsianych kwieciem, nabite były smolnymi słupami, do których poprzywiązywano chrześcijan. Z wyższych miejsc, gdzie widoku nie zasłaniały drzewa, można było dostrzec całe szeregi palów i ciał, przybranych w kwiaty, w liście mirtowe i w bluszcz, ciągnące się w głąb, po wyniosłościach i nizinach, tak daleko, że gdy bliższe wydawały się jak maszty naw, najdalsze przedstawiały się oczom jak kolorowe, pozatykane w ziemię tyrsy lub dzidy. Mnogość ich przeszła oczekiwania samego ludu. Można było pomyśleć że cały jakiś naród poprzywiązywano do słupów dla uciechy Rzymu i cezara. Gromady widzów zatrzymywały się przed pojedynczymi masztami, w miarę jak zaciekawiały je postaci, wiek lub płeć ofiar; oglądały twarze, wieńce, girlandy bluszczu, po czym szły dalej i dalej, zadając sobie pełne zdumienia pytania. "Zali mogło być tylu winnych lub jak mogły podpalić Rzym dzieci, zaledwie zdolne chodzić o własnej mocy?" I zdumienie przechodziło z wolna w niepokój. Tymczasem zapadł mrok i na niebie zabłysły pierwsze gwiazdy. Wówczas przy każdym skazanym stanął niewolnik z płonącą pochodnią w ręku, a gdy odgłos trąb rozległ się w różnych częściach ogrodów na znak rozpoczęcia widowiska, wszyscy przyłożyli płomień do spodu słupów. Ukryta pod kwiatami i polana smołą słoma wnet zajęła się jasnym płomieniem, który wzmagając się z każdą chwilą, rozkręcał zwoje bluszczów, wzbijał się ku górze i obejmował nogi ofiar. Lud umilkł, ogrody zabrzmiały jednym ogromnym jękiem i krzykami boleści. Niektóre ofiary jednak, wznosząc głowy ku gwieździstemu niebu, poczęły śpiewać na cześć Chrystusa. Lud słuchał. Lecz najtwardsze serca napełniły się przerażeniem, gdy z mniejszych masztów rozdzierające dziecinne głosy poczęły wołać: "Mamo! Mamo!", i dreszcz przebiegł nawet pijanych widzów na widok owych główek i niewinnych twarzy, poprzekrzywianych bólem lub mdlejących w dymie, który począł dusić ofiary. A płomień szedł w górę i przepalał coraz nowe wieńce róż i bluszczów. Rozgorzały aleje główne i poboczne, rozgorzały kępy drzew i łąki, i kwieciste poletki, rozbłysła woda w sadzawkach i stawach, poróżowiały drżące liście na drzewach i uczyniło się widno jak w dzień. Swąd spalonych ciał napełnił ogrody, lecz w tej chwili niewolnicy poczęli sypać w przygotowane umyślnie między słupami kadzielnice mirrę i aloes. Między tłumem ozwały się tu i owdzie okrzyki, nie wiadomo czy współczucia, czy upojenia i radości, i wzmagały się z każdą chwilą wraz z ogniem, który obejmował słupy, wspinał się ku piersiom ofiar, skręcał palącym tchnieniem włosy na ich głowach, rzucał zasłonę na ich poczerniałe twarze i wreszcie strzelał jeszcze wyżej, jakby na zwycięstwo i tryumf tej sile, która kazała go rozniecić. Lecz jeszcze na początku widowiska zjawił się wśród ludu cezar na wspaniałej cyrkowej kwadrydze, zaprzężonej w cztery białe rumaki, przybrany w ubiór woźnicy i barwę stronnictwa Zielonych, do którego i on, i jego dwór należał. Szły za nim inne wozy, pełne dworzan w świetnych strojach, senatorów, kapłanów i nagich bachantek z wieńcami na głowach i dzbanami wina w ręku, w części spitych i wydających dzikie okrzyki. Obok nich muzycy, poprzebierani za faunów i satyrów, grali na cytrach, formingach, piszczałkach i rogach. Na innych wozach jechały matrony i dziewice rzymskie, również pijane i wpółnagie. Obok kwadryg skoczkowie potrząsali przybrane we wstążki tyrsy; inni bili w bębenki, inni sypali kwiaty. Cały ów świetny orszak posuwał się wrzeszcząc: "Evoe!" najszerszą ogrodową drogą, wśród dymów i wśród ludzkich pochodni. Cezar, mając przy sobie Tygellina i Chilona, którego przerażeniem pragnął się zabawić, sam powodował końmi i jadąc noga za nogą, spoglądał na płonące ciała, a zarazem słuchał okrzyków ludu. Stojąc na wysokiej złotej kwadrydze, otoczony falą ludzką, która kłaniała mu się do stóp, w blaskach ognia, w złotym wieńcu cyrkowego zwycięzcy, przerastał głową dworzan, tłumy i wydawał się być olbrzymem. Potworne jego ramiona, wyciągnięte dla trzymania lejców, zdawały się błogosławić lud. W twarzy i przymrużonych oczach miał uśmiech i jaśniał nad ludźmi jak słońce albo jak bóstwo straszne, ale wspaniałe i potężne. Chwilami zatrzymywał się, by przypatrzeć się dokładniej czy to jakiej dziewicy, której łono poczynało skwierczeć w płomieniu, czy wykrzywionej przez konwulsje twarzy dziecka, i znów jechał dalej, wiodąc za sobą szalony i rozhukany orszak. Chwilami kłaniał się ludowi, to znów, przeginając się w tył, ściągał złote lejce i rozmawiał z Tygellinem. Na koniec dojechawszy do wielkiej fontanny, stojącej w pośrodku dwóch krzyżujących się ulic, wysiadł z kwadrygi i skinąwszy na towarzyszów zmieszał się z tłumem. Przywitano go krzykiem i oklaskami. Bachantki, nimfy, senatorowie, augustianie, kapłani, fauny, satyry i żołnierze otoczyli go wraz szalonym kołem, on zaś, mając po jednej stronie Tygellina, po drugiej Chilona, obchodził fontannę, naokół której płonęło kilkadziesiąt pochodni, zatrzymując się przed każdą, czyniąc uwagi nad ofiarami lub drwiąc ze starego Greka, w którego twarzy malowała się bezbrzeżna rozpacz. Na koniec stanęli przed wysokim masztem, przybranym w mirty i okręconym w powój. Czerwone języki ognia dochodziły tu już do kolan ofiary, ale twarzy jej nie można było zrazu rozpoznać, gdyż świeże, płonące gałązki przesłoniły ją dymem. Po chwili jednak lekki wiatr nocny zwiał dymy i odkrył głowę starca z siwą spadającą na piersi brodą. Na ten widok Chilo zwinął się nagle w kłąb, jak raniony gad, z ust zaś wyszedł mu krzyk, raczej do krakania niż do ludzkiego głosu podobny: - Glaukos! Glaukos!... Jakoż istotnie z płonącego słupa patrzył na niego Glaukos lekarz. Żył jeszcze. Twarz miał zbolałą i pochyloną, jakby chciał po raz ostatni przypatrzeć się swemu katowi, który go zdradził; pozbawił go żony, dzieci, nasadził na niego zabójcę, a gdy to wszystko zostało mu w imię Chrystusa odpuszczone, raz jeszcze wydał go w ręce oprawców. Nigdy człowiek nie wyrządził człowiekowi straszniejszych i bardziej krwawych krzywd. I oto ofiara płonęła teraz na smolnym słupie, a kat stał u jej stóp. Oczy Glauka nie odwracały się od twarzy Greka. Chwilami przesłaniał je dym, lecz gdy dmuchnął powiew, Chilo widział znów te utkwione w siebie źrenice. Podniósł się i chciał uciekać, lecz nie mógł. Nagle wydało mu się, że nogi jego są z ołowiu i że jakaś niewidzialna ręka zatrzymuje go z nadludzką siłą przed tym słupem. I skamieniał. Czuł tylko, że coś przepełnia się w nim, coś się zrywa, że dosyć ma mąk i krwi, że przychodzi koniec życia i że wszystko znika naokół i cezar, i dwór, i tłumy, a otacza go tylko jakaś bezdenna, straszna i czarna pustka, w niej zaś widać tylko te oczy męczennika, które wzywają go na sąd. A tamten schylając coraz niżej głowę patrzył ciągle. Obecni odgadli, że między tymi ludźmi coś się dzieje, lecz śmiech zamarł im na ustach, w twarzy bowiem Chilona było coś strasznego: wykrzywiła ją taka trwoga i taki ból, jak gdyby owe języki ognia paliły jego własne ciało. Nagle zachwiał się i wyciągnąwszy w górę ramiona zawołał okropnym, rozdzierającym głosem: - Glauku! W imię Chrystusa! Przebacz! Uciszyło się naokół: dreszcz przebiegł obecnych i wszystkie oczy mimo woli podniosły się w górę. A głowa męczennika poruszyła się lekko, po czym usłyszano z wierzchotka masztu podobny do jęku głos: - Przebaczam!... Chilo rzucił się na twarz wyjąc jak dziki zwierz i nabrawszy ziemi w obie garści, posypał sobie nią głowę. Tymczasem płomienie strzeliły w górę, objęły piersi i twarz Glauka, rozplotły mirtową koronę na jego głowie i zajęły wstęgi na wierzchu słupa, który zajaśniał cały wielkim, jaskrawym światłem. Lecz Chilo podniósł się po chwili z twarzą tak zmienioną, iż augustianom wydało się, że widzą innego człowieka. Oczy płonęły mu niezwykłym blaskiem, ze zmarszczonego czoła biło uniesienie; niedołężny przed chwilą Grek wyglądał teraz jak jakiś kapłan, który, nawiedzony przez bóstwo, chce odkryć prawdy nieznane. - Co z nim jest? Oszalał! - ozwało się kilka głosów. On zaś odwrócił się ku tłumom i wyciągnąwszy w górę prawą rękę, począł wołać, a raczej krzyczeć tak donośnie, by nie tylko augustianie, ale i tłuszcza mogła głos jego dosłyszeć: - Ludu rzymski! Na moją śmierć przysięgam, że oto giną niewinni, a podpalaczem jest - ten!... I wskazał palcem na Nerona. Nastała chwila ciszy. Dworzanie zdrętwieli. Chilo stał ciągle z wyciągniętym drżącym ramieniem i palcem zwróconym ku cezarowi. Nagle uczyniło się zamieszanie. Lud na kształt fali, pchniętej nagłym wichrem, rzucił się ku starcowi, chcąc mu się lepiej przypatrzeć. Tu i owdzie ozwały się krzyki: "Trzymaj!"; gdzie indziej: "Biada nam!" W tłumie rozległ się świst i wrzaski: "Ahenobarbus! Matkobójca! Podpalacz!" Bezład wzrastał z każdą chwilą. Bachantki, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, poczęły się chronić na wozy. Nagle kilka przepalonych słupów przewróciło się, rozsypując wokół skry i powiększając zamęt. Ślepa, stłoczona fala ludu porwała Chilona i uniosła go w głąb ogrodu. Wszędzie też słupy poczęły już przepalać się i padać w poprzek ulic, napełniając aleje dymem, skrami, swędem drzewa i swędem ludzkiego tłuszczu. Gasły światła dalsze i bliższe. W ogrodach pociemniało. Tłumy zaniepokojone, posępne i trwożne cisnęły się do bram. Wieść o tym, co zaszło, przechodziła z ust do ust, zmieniona i powiększona. Jedni opowiadali, że cezar zemdlał, drudzy, że sam wyznał, iż kazał podpalić Rzym; trzeci, że zachorował ciężko, inni wreszcie, że wywieziono go jak martwego na wozie. Tu i owdzie odzywały się głosy współczucia dla chrześcijan: "Nie oni spalili Rzym, po co więc tyle krwi, mąk i niesprawiedliwości? Czy bogowie nie będą się mścili za niewinnych i jakież piacula zdołają ich znowu przebłagać?" Słowa: "innoxia corpora!", powtarzały się coraz częściej. Kobiety litowały się głośno nad dziećmi, których tyle rzucono dzikim zwierzętom; poprzybijano na krzyże lub spalono w tych przeklętych ogrodach! I wreszcie politowanie zmieniało się w złorzeczenia cezarowi i Tygellinowi. Lecz byli i tacy, którzy, zatrzymując się nagle, zadawali sobie lub innym pytanie: "Cóż to jest za bóstwo, które daje taką siłę wobec mąk i śmierci?" I powracali do domów w zamyśleniu... Chilo błąkał się zaś jeszcze po ogrodach, nie wiedząc, dokąd iść i gdzie się obrócić. Teraz uczuł się znów bezsilnym, niedołężnym i chorym starcem. Chwilami potykał się o niedopalone ciała, potrącał głownie, które wysyłały w ślad za nim roje iskier, chwilami siadał spoglądając naokół bezprzytomnym wzrokiem. Ogrody stały się już prawie całkiem ciemne; między drzewami poruszał się tylko blady księżyc, rozświecając niepewnym światłem aleje, sczerniałe, leżące w poprzek słupy i zmienione w bezkształtne bryły niedogarki ofiar. Lecz staremu Grekowi wydało się, że w księżycu widzi twarz Glauka i że oczy jego patrzą nań jeszcze ciągle, i chował się przed światłem. Wreszcie jednak wyszedł z cienia i mimo woli, jakby party jakąś nieznaną siłą, począł kierować się ku fontannie, przy której oddał ducha Glaukos. Wtem jakaś ręka dotknęła jego ramienia. Starzec odwrócił się i widząc przed sobą nieznaną postać, zawołał z przerażeniem: - Kto tam! Ktoś ty jest? - Apostoł, Paweł z Tarsu. - Jam przeklęty!... Czego chcesz? A Apostoł odrzekł: - Chcę cię zbawić. Chilo oparł się o drzewo. Nogi chwiały się pod nim i ramiona zwisły mu wzdłuż ciała. - Dla mnie nie masz zbawienia! - rzekł głucho. - Zali słyszałeś, że Bóg przebaczył żałującemu łotrowi na krzyżu? - zapytał Paweł. - Zali wiesz, com ja uczynił? - Widziałem boleść twoją i słyszałem, jakoś dał świadectwo prawdzie. - O panie!... - I gdy sługa Chrystusów przebaczył ci w godzinie męki i śmierci, jakżeby ci Chrystus nie miał przebaczyć? A Chilo chwycił rękoma głowę jak w obłąkaniu: - Przebaczenie! Dla mnie przebaczenie! - Bóg nasz to Bóg Miłosierdzia - odpowiedział Apostoł. - Dla mnie?! - powtórzył Chilo. I począł jęczeć jak człowiek, któremu zbrakło sił, by mógł opanować ból i mękę. Paweł zaś rzekł: - Oprzyj się na mnie i pójdź ze mną. I wziąwszy go szedł z nim ku krzyżującym się ulicom, kierując się głosem fontanny, która zdawała się płakać wśród nocnej ciszy nad ciałami pomęczonych. - Bóg nasz to Bóg Miłosierdzia - powtórzył Apostoł. - Gdybyś stanął nad morzem i rzucał w nie kamienie, czybyś mógł zarzucić nimi głębinę morską? A ja ci mówię, że miłosierdzie Chrystusa jest jako morze i że grzechy i winy ludzkie potoną w nim jako kamienie w otchłani. I mówię ci, że jest jako niebo, które pokrywa góry lądy i morza, albowiem jest wszędzie i nie masz granicy ni końca. Tyś cierpiał u słupa Glauka i Chrystus widział twoje cierpienie. Tyś rzekł nie bacząc na to, coć jutro spotkać może: "Ten jest podpalaczem!", i Chrystus spamiętał słowa twoje. Bowiem minęła twoja złość i kłamstwo, a w sercu został się jeno żal nieprzebrany... Chodź ze mną i słuchaj, co ci powiadam: otom ja także nienawidził Go i prześladował Jego wybranych. Jam Go nie chciał i nie wierzył w Niego, póki mi się nie ukazał i nie powołał mnie. I odtąd On jest miłością moją. A teraz ciebie nawiedził zgryzotą, trwogą i boleścią, aby cię powołać ku sobie. Tyś Go nienawidził, a On kochał cię. Tyś wydawał na męki jego wyznawców, a On chce ci przebaczyć i zbawić cię. Piersią nędzarza poczęło wstrząsać łkanie ogromne, od którego rozdzierała się w nim dusza do dna, a Paweł ogarniał go, opanowywał i wiódł, jak żołnierz wiedzie jeńca. I po chwili znów mówić począł: - Pójdź za mną, a ja cię powiodę do Niego. Dla jakiejż innej przyczyny przychodziłbym do ciebie? Ale oto On rozkazał mi zbierać dusze ludzkie w imię miłości, więc spełniam służbę Jego. Ty mniemasz, żeś przeklęty, a ja ci mówię: uwierz w Niego, a czeka cię zbawienie. Ty myślisz, żeś znienawidzon, a ja ci powtarzam, że On miłuje cię. Patrz na mnie! Gdym Jego nie miał, nic nie miałem krom złości, która mieszkała w sercu moim, a teraz Jego miłość starczy mi za ojca i matkę, za bogactwa i królowanie. W Nim jednym ucieczka, On jeden policzy twój żal, wejrzy na nędzę twoją, zdejmie z ciebie trwogę i podniesie cię do siebie. Tak mówiąc przywiódł go do fontanny, której srebrny strumień połyskiwał z dala w miesięcznym świetle. Naokół była cisza i pustka, albowiem służba niewolnicza uprzątnęła już tu zwęglone słupy i ciała męczenników. Chilo rzucił się z jękiem na kolana i ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach, pozostał bez ruchu, Paweł zaś podniósł twarz ku gwiazdom i począł się modlić: - Panie, spojrzyj na tego nędzarza, na żal jego, na łzy i mękę! Panie Miłosierdzia, któryś przelał krew za winy nasze, przez Twoją mękę, przez śmierć i zmartwychwstanie odpuść mu! Po czym umilkł, lecz długo jeszcze patrzył w gwiazdy i modlił się. A wtem spod jego stóp ozwało się podobne do jęku wołanie: - Chryste!... Chryste!... Odpuść mi!... Naówczas Paweł zbliżył się do fontanny i nabrawszy wody w dłonie wrócił do klęczącego nędzarza: - Chilonie! Oto cię chrzczę w imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha! Amen! Chilo podniósł głowę, rozłożył ręce i pozostał tak bez ruchu. Księżyc oświecał pełnym światłem jego zbielałe włosy i równie białą, nieruchomą, jakby umarłą lub wykutą z kamienia twarz. Chwile płynęły jedna za drugą; z wielkich ptaszarni, umieszczonych w ogrodach Domicji, poczęło dochodzić pianie kogutów, a on klęczał jeszcze, podobny do nagrobnego posągu. Wreszcie ocknął się, wstał i zwróciwszy się do Apostoła zapytał: - Co mam czynić przed śmiercią, panie? Paweł również rozbudził się z zadumy nad tą niezmierną potęgą, której nie mogły oprzeć się nawet takie duchy, jak tego Greka, i odrzekł: - Ufaj i daj świadectwo prawdzie! Po czym wyszli razem. U bram ogrodu Apostoł pobłogosławił raz jeszcze starca i rozstali się, albowiem wymagał tego sam Chilo przewidując, że po tym, co zaszło, cezar i Tygellinus każą go ścigać. Jakoż nie mylił się. Wróciwszy do siebie, zastał już dom otoczony przez pretorianów, którzy porwali go i pod wodzą Scewinusa zawiedli na Palatyn. Cezar udał się już był na spoczynek, lecz Tygellin czekał i ujrzawszy nieszczęsnego Greka powitał go z twarzą spokojną, ale złowrogą... - Popełniłeś zbrodnie obrazy majestatu - rzekł mu - i kara cię nie minie. Lecz jeśli jutro oświadczysz w amfiteatrze, żeś był pijany i szalony i że sprawcami pożaru są chrześcijanie, kara twoja skończy się na chłoście i wygnaniu. - Nie mogę, panie! - odpowiedział cicho Chilo. A Tygellin zbliżył się do niego krokiem powolnym i głosem również przyciszonym, ale strasznym, zapytał: - Jak to nie możesz, psie grecki? Zaliś nie był pijany i zali nie rozumiesz, co cię czeka? Spójrz tam! I to rzekłszy wskazał na kąt atrium, w którym obok długiej drewnianej ławy stało w mroku czterech nieruchomych niewolników trackich z powrozami i obcęgami w ręku. A Chilo odrzekł: - Nie mogę, panie! Tygellina poczęła ogarniać wściekłość, lecz pohamował się jeszcze. - Widziałeś - zapytał - jak umierają chrześcijanie? Czy chcesz tak umrzeć? Starzec wzniósł w górę wybladłą twarz; czas jakiś wargi jego poruszały się cicho, po czym odrzekł: - I ja wierzę w Chrystusa!... Tygellin spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem: - Psie, tyś oszalał naprawdę! I nagle nagromadzona w jego piersi wściekłość zerwała tamę. Skoczywszy do Chilona chwycił go obiema rękami za brodę, zwalił na ziemię i począł deptać powtarzając z pianą na ustach: - Odwołasz! Odwołasz!... - Nie mogę! - odpowiedział mu z ziemi Chilo. - Na męki z nim! Usłyszawszy ów rozkaz Trakowie porwali starca i położyli go na ławę, po czym przytwierdziwszy go do niej za pomocą sznurów, poczęli cęgami ściskać jego wychudłe piszczele. Lecz on, w czasie gdy go przywiązywano, całował z pokorą ich ręce, następnie zaś przymknął oczy i wydawał się jak umarły. Żył jednak, gdy bowiem Tygellin pochylił się nad nim i raz jeszcze zapytał:. "Odwołasz?", zbielałe jego wargi poruszyły się lekko i wyszedł z nich zaledwie dosłyszalny szept: - Nie... mogę!... Tygellin kazał przerwać męki i jął chodzić po atrium z twarzą zmienioną przez gniew, lecz zarazem bezradną. Na koniec widocznie przyszła mu do głowy jakaś nowa myśl, albowiem zwrócił się do Traków i rzekł: - Wyrwać mu język. góra strony Quo vadis 62